


Can't Wait to See Their Faces

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for the August prompt "Nervous" with a required word count of 298.





	Can't Wait to See Their Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for the August prompt "Nervous" with a required word count of 298.

“It’s alright to be nervous,” Harry says, still leaning against the open doorframe, peering out and down the hall.

Draco decides against dignifying that with a response. It’s far more important to check his robes for creases again than to indulge Harry in his ever-present need to save people, even from their own anxieties. Which he doesn’t have, because he isn’t nervous.

He really can’t remember a time when he’s indulged in such blatant lies.

Order of Merlin. Ridiculous. A former Death Eater. Absurd. The crowd will probably riot.

“I can’t wait to see their faces,” Harry says softly, turning and looking over Draco. “You have a loose thread on your left shoulder.”

Draco turns before he thinks. “Wanker,” he mutters, brushing his hand across the shoulder of his robes anyway.

Harry just snorts and goes back to watching the hallway. His lack of fuss really is doing wonders. Draco sort of hates it.

“And here I thought you would be the cause of all our fame-based woes.”

A soft snort from the doorway is all he gets. He shakes his head and checks his reflection again. He looks like he’s going to throw up, no wonder Harry is keeping his distance. Outside the room, echoing down the halls, Draco can hear the hall filling with people. Ceremonies for the Order of Merlin aren’t common, and withholding the recipient’s name until the last moment even more rare.

“All I did was invent a potion,” he whispers, wishing suddenly that he hadn’t agreed to this.

Harry crosses the room before Draco thinks to go to him. “One potion that stopped a dangerous epidemic.”

“They finally calmed down about us, and I go and do this.” Draco shakes his head.

Harry just grins. “I can’t wait to see their faces.”

  



End file.
